civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Canada (Lester B. Pearson)
Canada led by Lester B. Pearson is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies, with contributions from Janboruta, Leugi, LastSword, and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Vancouver with St. John's and Quebec City with Nuuk. Overview Canada Canada's history is several thousand years old, but in the past thousand years or so, more people have arrived and prospered in the nation than ever before. Leif Ericsson discovered Canada around 1000 AD, making it the first part of America to have been discovered from outside. Years passed, and Ericsson's settlements were no more. In 1492, Columbus rediscovered America, and soon enough, the major European powers were ready to get a spot there. France quickly colonised Quebec and renamed the area to New France, but soon they got wrecked by British Imperialism and lost the province, although a lot of Quebecoises still want independence (just not enough to actually get it). Canada remained a major British colony, and even when the United States got independence, Canada remained with Britain. Even through the World Wars, they remained a loyal ally. Canada today is one of the best devoloped countries in the world. Lester B. Pearson Lester B. Pearson's legacy is mostly about the vast amount of policies he implemented to make Canada a better state, and overall, the country it is today. Even before he was in the post of Prime Minister, he was doing Peacekeeping missions, and today a prize, the "Pearson Medal of Peace", is given out to recognise a Canadian that has contributed greatly to international society, like Pearson, who made significant progress in Canadian - American relations. Pearson serves as an example to a lot of people, shown by his Nobel Peace Prize that he was awarded after solving the Suez crisis. Pearson's legacy truly lies in his ability to communicate with all, and to generally make the world a better place. Dawn of Man "Greetings, Right Honourable Lester B. Pearson. You are considered one of the greatest and most influential of all the Canadian leaders. As Prime Minister, your efforts to bring about peace for your nation set the tone of Canada on the world stage. Under your guidance, Canada adopted universal healthcare, ended the death penalty, and became the first country in the world to allow race-free immigration. Your experience fighting in the World Wars led you to champion the cause of peace and, after avoiding the Vietnam War and helping end the Suez Canal crisis, you were awarded with the Nobel Prize for Peace in 1957. You had literally saved the world. Now, Right Honourable Prime Minister, your people look to you for leadership. The world is a violent place, filled with ambitious leaders with unscrupulous tactics. We need a leader who understands the realities of war and peace, who will push for diplomatic solutions whenever it is possible. Unify our allies, stymie our enemies, and forge a civilization that can stand the test of time!" Introduction: '"Of all our dreams today there is none more important - or so hard to realise - than that of peace in the world. We pray that you have the resolve to do everything that can be done to convert it one day into reality." '''Introduction: '"I am grateful for the opportunity for us to meet, as representatives of our respective countries. It is my aim that we will develop a strong devotion to the cause of peace." 'Introduction: '"It is my desire to promote a fraternity between all nations. I hope that you will choose peace, for the only other option will be eventual extinction." 'Defeat: '"Extinction is the only possible result of the course of your actions." 'Defeat: '"We know now that in our warfare, fought on any considerable scale, there can be no possible gain for any side. You have brought nothing but waste and destruction." 'Defeat: '"Your betrayal of the cause of peace is systemic and destructive." Unique Attributes Strategy Canada is inclined towards a Diplomatic Victory, though carries a variety of different abilities. Acquire Horsemen soon after getting the National College, keep them garrisoned for significant Happiness bonuses, allowing wide play if you wish. Use them to claim land to block other Civ's movement/border expansion. This requires some micromanagement but can be game-changing. You can establish permanent bases, or 'peacefully' expand into others' lands, by expending Great Generals for Citadels in land claimed by Mounted Units. Getting a few Friends before Printing Press will give you huge control over the World Congress, hopefully forming game-long voting blocks to pass whatever is on your agenda. The Voyageur - being a Great Merchant - has limited use and ultimately is not preferable to Scientists and Engineers. If you acquire one, expend for Furs if there are none nearby or with your City-State Allies, otherwise produce a Caravan. The Garrison Artillery has some use on defense - at least 40 Combat Strength inside a Fort/Citadel, so it may situationally be worth using on the frontiers instead of upgraded Crossbows/Gatling Guns. They cannot really be used offensively though, because it will be repeatedly attacked and killed before its Fort is complete, and it lacks the Cannon's standard bonus vs. Cities. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions 'Race Free Immigration' We are now emerging into an age when different civilizations will have to learn to live side by side in peaceful interchange, learning from each other, studying each other's history and ideals, art and culture, mutually enriching each other's lives. -- Lester B. Pearson Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Canada *Must have entered the Modern Era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *500 Gold Rewards: *+10% Growth in all cities *Immediately gain population in your cities from each of your allied city-states 'Enact the Canada Health Act' The government of Canada believes that all Canadians should be able to obtain health services of high quality according to their need for such services and irrespective of their ability to pay. We believe that the only practical and effective way of doing this is through a universal, prepaid, government-sponsored scheme. -- Lester B. Pearson Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Canada *Must have researched Biology *Must have a Hospital in every city *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *2000 Gold Rewards: *Hospitals yield an additional +2 Food and +1 Happiness 'Claims and Colonies' 'Mercenaries' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are rolling up the rims of their coffee cups and getting overhyped about your ice hockey teams. I fear the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List * dariusofwest: War Music - "O Canada!" (Custom Composed Music) * Edmonton Symphony Orchestra: Peace Music - "O Canada" * Janboruta: Leaderhead and Icon * Neirai: XML, Lua and Concept * TPangolin: Art, Concept * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting * Viregel: Civilopedia Entries * LastSword: Lua Help * Scapegrace: Decisions concepts * Mewr11: Decisions code * RawSasquatch: Hudson's Bay Company icon * Regalman: Map * Leugi: Icons Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Canada